In StarClan May They Rest
by Dandylions
Summary: Poems about those who those who lived, gave, and died... Final Chapter up
1. Bluestar

**Where Were You?**

Where were you,

When I gave up the fight?

Where were you,

When I first saw the light?

Now alone in StarClan,

I think and I recall,

Those battles long ago,

Did they happen at all?

Where were you when,

I died to save my clan?

Where were you when,

We foiled Tigerstar's plan?

Everything became a blur,

As my legs carried me on,

But little did I know,

I would never see next dawn.

I was no longer young,

But as I raced through the trees,

My power and strength,

Came with ease.

The next thing I knew,

I was in the icy water.

But as I struggled for breath,

I saw my son and daughter.

They were with you,

Standing on the shore,

As me and dogs were swept,

Away forever more.

The next thing I remembered,

As I fought to catch my breath,

Was seeing you,

As I lay close to death.

The dogs were gone,

My clan was saved.

But I knew,

A price had been payed.

As I spoke to you,

I wondered once more,

Where were you,

When I neared death's door?

And as I breathed my last,

I knew deep inside of me,

You were always there,

Fireheart, my loyal deputy.


	2. Yellowfang

**I was told that I should make another poem, so here it is. Another Where Were You?

* * *

**

Where were you,

On that day?

Where were you when,

The flames came to play.

As cats began to panic,

My heart began to race.

For I saw terror

Stamped on every face.

I followed with the others,

As we left in a hurry.

But there were three others

Who had cause to worry.

Two elders and a kit

Were nowhere to be found.

So when you offered to look,

I decided to help search around.

The air was thick with smoke,

But as I drew in another breath,

I wondered when we found them,

Will they have met their death?

The camp was in flames,

But through the smoke I could see,

The shapes of two cats,

Longing to be free.

I rushed past you to meet them,

Grabbing Halftail in my jaws.

You followed behind me,

We walked on heavy paws.

Breathing was hard,

I soon fell behind.

You turned back to help me,

But was there enough time?

A cry came from somewhere,

You looked up to see,

Bramblekit frightented,

Clinging to a tree.

You jumped to save him,

Instead of me.

But he needed your help,

That was plain to see.

The tree crashed down,

You were lost to sight.

And deep down I knew,

I would not see the night.

Where were you when,

I layed down to die?

Where were you when,

I no longer could try?

You left me for a kit,

The son of a traitor no less.

But a life is a life,

You StarClan will bless.


	3. Whitestorm

**Thank you all for your reveiws! This poem's going to be a little different than Yellowfang's and Bluestar's because it is not referring to Firestar. **

**

* * *

**

Battle light shone in his eyes,

As he charged alongside friends of old.

Listen to me and I will tell,

The saddest story ever told.

The eldest warrior of the clan,

Wise and strong, loved by all.

ThunderClan remembers when,

Whitestorm answered StarClan'scall.

Redtail and Lionheart were loyal and brave,

While Tigerclaw was ambitious,

A cat who would stop at nothing,

But he was highly suspicious.

But after Fireheart became a leader,

A new deputy was named.

For his loyalty and skill,

He was quite famed.

But in that one last battle,

As he fought the forest's foe,

Thay day would be his last,

But poor Whitestorm did not know.

His wounds were many,

His complaints were few.

But as the battle raged on,

Whitestorm felt something new.

Amidst the the cries of dying cats,

His body became numb,

Words echoed inside his head,

StarClan they were from.

As he slowly breathed his last,

Whitestorm realized then and there,

He was never meant to be,

Firestar's deputy.


	4. Swiftpaw

**I'd like to thank all my reveiwers: Dewfrost, Tigerstripe, Rippednose of ShadowClan, Honeyfeather, Frostpaw, Bramblebelly, Kristina, and Rainstorm. **

**

* * *

**

As the sun set on that fateful day,

None would ever forget,

The price two apprentices did pay.

Desperate to prove themselves in their leader's eyes,

When the dogs arrived,

They hunted them down,

But only one had survived.

As Swiftpaw's body lay limp,

On the blood-flecked ground,

Wails of despair,

Echoed all around.

A single apprentice died,

For nothing at all?

But mabye it was his time,

To answer StarClan's call.

An apprentice now hunts,

With cats of StarClan.

Was this all,

Part of Tigerstar's plan?

Had Bluestar made him a warrior,

Swiftpaw would be still be drawing breath,

But instead he had to die,

A very tragic death.

All he ever wanted,

Was for Bluestar to see,

That he was a warrior,

And he always would be.

He was ready to be a warrior,

He had strength and loyalty,

Skill and honour,

Speed and bravery.

But now Swiftpaw will always be,

An apprentice in StarClan,

Wise, wild, and free.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like it, please give me a suggestion for the next chapter!**

**-Dandylions**


	5. Spottedleaf

**Thanks for all of the reveiws. Two people wanted me to do Spottedleaf and two wanted Feathertail, but I'm only halfway through Moonrise so I'm obviously not doing Feathertail until I get to the book she dies in. Here it is, chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

My sweet Spottedleaf,

I'll never forget the day you died,

And caused me so much grief.

It all started when,

Much to the Clan's dismay,

ShadowClan came

And took some kits away.

As one fled from the camp,

Stopping him you did try,

Oh, sweet Spottedleaf,

Because of him you had to die!

Tigerclaw blamed Yellowfang,

For Clawface's crimes,

Some believed his lies,

As they had many times.

The kits got rescued,

But that seemed so small,

Compared to the fact,

I had lost you, once and for all.

My gentle Spottedleaf,

It saddens my heart,

That I lost you to a theif.

Why did they have to do it?

Why did you have to die?

When I saw you lying there,

Spottedleaf, all I could think was _why?_

I can't believe I lost you,

I can't believe your dead.

All I have is memories,

Of you inside my head.

I loved you more than I should,

I know you loved me back.

Spottedleaf, did you think of me,

When your world went black?

Spottedleaf, you will never leave me,

You visit me indreams.

Sometimes I even hear your voice,

Or so it does seems.

In times of trouble I look to you,

And you are always there.

And as I think about you now,

Your sweet scent hangs in the air.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Please give me suggestions, they're very helpful!**

**-Dandylions**


	6. Raggedstar

**This story took an unexpected turn when I got a new idea, so I won't do cats like Tigerstar or Scrouge. I don't need anymore suggestions because I'm only going to do three more poems and I already know who I'm going to do.

* * *

**

A ragged star,

A long gone leader,

He seems away so far.

Was really that long ago?

His ragged pelt,

His evil son,

He was the best,

He was the one.

Killed out of greed,

And desire for power.

Now under Brokenstar,

ShadowClan cats docower.

Fate struck him on a patrol,

His son's own claws,

Took his life.

Raggedstar's blood is on his paws.

They all mourned,

At his tragic death.

Brokenstar stood there.

He had no rivals left.

* * *

**That one was short, sorry. I was planning on updating sooner, but there was a problem with my computer. **


	7. Silverstream

**Sorry about the deley. I couldn't think of any ideas for this poem. **

**

* * *

**

Snow lies on the ground,

The river is frozen still.

One cat does wander,

Hunting for fresh-kill.

He pauses and remembers,

That day still fresh in his mind,

The day he followed her,

And left everything behind.

It all began one winter day,

He fell through the ice.

She dove in after him,

Without thinking twice.

He fell for her at once,

She had stolen his heart,

It would endin tragedy,

But where would that start?

He sneaked away to see her,

He knew it was wrong,

Somewhere deep down he knew,

This wouldn't last too long.

She died that awful day,

The day he'd never forget,

The image was burnt in his mind,

He would always see it.

A silver cat, a silver stream,

With StarClan she does rest,

Poor Graystripe couldn't see,

It was for the best.

She watches him from above,

Her heart goes out to him.

A gray warrior and his gray heart,

With tears her eyes swim.

He was her only love,

He was her only mate.

Why did this have tohappen,

Oh, how cruel was fate.

* * *

**I can't write anymore because I feel like crying. Silverstream was one of my favorite characters and I cried when she died.**


End file.
